I Love You Even Though It Isn't Fair
by stepoff
Summary: Zack is dating Summer. But what happens when Zack and his friend remember things were said five years ago?
1. The Memories of Last Night

Chapter 1 - The Memories of Last Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. I swear, I don't.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this because I want to kiss Zack. Or Joey Gaydos.Whichever you prefer. I'm not ashamed to admit it either, because everyone wants to kiss him. But for now, he's mine. =D  
  
Seventeen-year-old Ellie Taylor woke up before her alarm clock. 'What time is it?' she thought to her self. She glanced at the clock as she sat up in her bed. '5:37. I still have two hours before I even have to wake up, let alone getting ready.'  
  
She looked out of her huge bedroom window, and looked at the gorgeous view of the sun hiding behind the mountains. She sighed and plopped down on her oversized bed. As she lay there, outstretched, she closed her eye, and the memories of last night flooded her head.  
  
Last Night  
  
RING. RING. RING.  
  
"What the hell? Why won't it stop ringing?"  
  
RING. RING. RING.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's never gonna stop..." She leaned over to her nightstand, switched on the desk light, and picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" She heard no words but sobs, and sudden outbursts of crying. "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Ellie...it's Katie." She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" Ellie sat up in her bed nervously.  
  
"F-F-Freddyyyy!!" She cried.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He broke up with m-m-me..." She whispered, you could hear the sadness in her voice.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." She said sniffling.  
  
"Oh, Katie. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks for talking, but you should get some sleep. I know you have that Math final." She said starting to cry again.  
  
"Why are you crying, Katie?" By this point, she was confused.  
  
"Freddy's in your math class!!" She half yelled, half cried into the phone.  
  
"I know, but Hun, I promise I won't look at him. Okay? Is that a deal, if you promise to get some sleep tonight? Please, do it for your best friend." She pleaded with Katie.  
  
"O-o-okay. I will. Night Ellie. Thanks again." She sniffled.  
  
"Good. No problem, Kat. Night." She pressed the 'end' button on the phone. Slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
End  
  
She opened her eyes. Her alarm clock went off. "It's 7:30 already? Damn." She slowly sat up on the bed.  
  
"What should I wear today?" She asked herself out loud. "Great, I'm talking to myself now." She walked over to her walk in closet, and pulled out her Horace Green High uniform. "The same thing everyday. Skirt or pants?" she thought for a while. "Skirt."  
  
Ellie have shoulder length brown hair. Her light brown eyes were so bright and enchanting.  
  
Ellie quickly got ready for school. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother, Samantha Taylor, was. Her mother was beautiful. Luckily, Ellie took after her mother, looks wise. Personality wise, they were complete opposites, but sometimes, they enjoyed the same things, and would enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Good morning, Ellie. What would you like for breakfast?" Samantha asked sweetly. That's what Ellie loved about her mother; she was incredibly sweet to everyone and anyone.  
  
"Morning, Mom. Um, I think I'm just gonna have Pop Tarts or something. Gotta jet, Mom. Love ya." Ellie ran outside to the driveway, where her Black VW Jetta was parked. She loved that car more than anything. Well, almost...  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short. I'll update later today! 


	2. Why Didn't I Know This?

Chapter 2 - Why Didn't I Know This?  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
-Zack's POV-  
  
I was getting out of my car, when Ellie pulled into the spot next to me.  
  
"Hi Zack." She took off her sunglasses, and squinted a bit. Her hair blew in all directions.  
  
"Hey Ellie."  
  
"It's almost Spring Break. I can't wait!" She smiled, showing off her beautiful, straight, white teeth.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm excited too. Hey..."  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at me. I'm a good five inches taller than her, if not, more. She's like 5'2" I think.  
  
"How about I walk you to class?" I was praying she'd say yes.  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Yeah?" My hopes had been dropped.  
  
"We have English together first period." She giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah...Well, come on, let's go."  
  
We started walked towards Horace Green High, when I felt someone put their arms around my neck.  
  
"Hi Zack! I missed you!" It was Summer.  
  
"Oh, hi Summer." I looked over at Ellie, and she just smiled.  
  
"You didn't miss me?"  
  
"Um, yeah, of course I did."  
  
"Good. Now kiss me." I gave Summer a peck on the lips. I felt guilty, but I didn't know why.  
  
Ellie and I walked Summer to her Advanced Chemistry class.  
  
"Off to English!" I practically yelled. Ellie giggled at me. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hand, and held it until we got to English. She realized I had been holding her hand and looked down.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was an instinct. Sorry..." I apologized.  
  
'It's okay. It was kind of nice." She smiled sweetly and walked to her seat in the classroom. I smiled to myself, and walked in.  
  
"Hey Freddy."  
  
"Hey Zack Attack." I gave him five and sat behind Ellie. She turned around and smiled again. I felt myself blush a little. Freddy took notice to this.  
  
"SUMMER." He pretended to cough. I shot him a look.  
  
Our English teacher, Mrs. Trecher, was giving out the project assignment.  
  
"Freddy, is there something that you would like to share with us?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"No, ma'am. Not at all." He gave her a fake smile, and she continued.  
  
"Now, class. This will be a group project, but ONLY, I repeat, only TWO people per group." Everyone was pretty excited about this.  
  
"The groups are..." She began to read off of the piece of paper she held. "Freddy and Zack. Marta and Ellie. Molly and Andrew. Maurissa and Jack. Emily and Tracey. Oh my...I must've misplaced my other list. The rest of you, see me after class."  
  
Freddy tapped Ellie on her shoulder. "Wanna switch partners?" He asked her. A grin was forming on his lips. I actually hoped she would say yes, and then we would be able to work together.  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "Please Ellie? Please?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"You expect me to switch partners with you, right after you broke up with my best friend? I actually have a funny story to tell you, Freddy Jones. A girl called me last night, CRYING so much, she hardly BREATHE. Do you know who that girl was?" Ellie was close to tears by now. I was just sitting there, confused. "Do you?" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah..." Freddy kept his head down the entire time.  
  
"Who was it, Freddy?"  
  
"It was Katie..."  
  
"Dude, you broke up with Katie! What the hell is the matter with you?" I yelled at him. "Katie was the best girlfriend you ever had, and you just threw her away like that. Man, there really is something wrong with you." Freddy got up, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Are you okay, Ellie?" I moved my seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Hey Ellie, I was wondering..." I started, when Marta came up to her.  
  
"Hey Marta."  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I worked with Freddy, and you could work with Zack." She said with that cheerful voice of hers.  
  
Ellie looked at her with disgust. "Whatever. I'd rather work with Zack, than you you're your disgusting man whore." She mumbled. Marta walked out of the room. She met up with Freddy, who was waiting outside of the room for her.  
  
"Zack, come to my house after school." Ellie walked away with her head low.  
  
I was worried about her. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Luckily, I was going to her house after school.  
  
A/N: YAY! I made it longer. I can't wait for the next chapter, which I'm writing. I might finish the story today, hah. I had a dream about this story last night, so I woke up and started writing. Woo.  
  
3 Ellie 


	3. That's What Happened!

Chapter 3 - That's What Happened?!  
  
-Ellie's POV-  
  
I feel empty. I didn't see Katie in school today. Summer gave me a weird look in History, and in Math, Freddy tried to say hi to me, but I just looked away. It's almost Spring Break, people should be happy. Luckily for me, Zack is coming over. He's so sweet. Too bad, he's going out with Summer, she takes him for granted. Like he's her toy or something.  
  
"He's coming over to do a project. Remember that." I scolded myself.  
  
-Zack's POV-  
  
I'm standing outside of Ellie's house. I just rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, Ellie's mom is standing before me.  
  
"Well, hello Zack. It's a pleasure for you to join us today." She smiled, and then I saw where Ellie got her smile.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor. Uh, thanks for having me." I smiled back at her.  
  
She opened the door wider, and let me in.  
  
"I hope you're staying for dinner. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Mom, leave Zack alone, if he wants to stay, he'll stay. If I were him, I would've been out of here by now." Ellie came into the kitchen out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure, I'll stay, I mean, if it's cool with you guys."  
  
"Good. Now, you should call your parents and tell them you're staying. Should we order out, or eat it? I haven't decided yet." Mrs. Taylor tapped her fingers on the counter.  
  
"Anything's fine with me. You, Zack?" Ellie propped herself up on her elbows on the counter.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Okay, well, Mom. We're gonna be in my room. Doing the project, and stuff."  
  
'And stuff?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you two down later."  
  
"What are we gonna do our project on?" I asked when we got to her room.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know...you can sit on the bean bag chair, or whatever." She dropped to the floor, and took a deep breath.  
  
I sat down. There was silence for a good two minutes.  
  
"Hey Zack." She looked up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when I first started Horace Green in Sixth grade, and you would bring me to the band practices." It sounded more like a statement, rather than a question. But I still answered it.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I do..." I knew where she was getting.  
  
"Remember that time that Dewey had to cover for Ned with the smaller kids because Ned was sick, or something?"  
  
"Yeah." I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry.  
  
"And remember-,"  
  
"I was telling the truth." I cut her off.  
  
She sat up. "Really?" I nodded.  
  
"Then, why did you ask Summer to the Winter Ball?" She has the most confused face on, I'd ever seen.  
  
"Because..." I truly didn't want to remember that day.  
  
"Because why?" She really wanted to know. It was like a piece of her was missing or something.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
"So, who are you gonna ask to the Winter Ball?" Freddy said while twirling his drumstick in one hand, and poking me with the other.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Ellie." I said quietly. Freddy completely dropped his drumstick, and had stopped poking me by now.  
  
"What???" He whisper-yelled. He had spit on my face. I wiped my face.  
  
"Sorry dude."  
  
"Yeah. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Hey guys." Summer had walked up to us.  
  
"Hey Summer. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was actually wondering who you were planning on asking to the dance."  
  
"Me and Freddy-,"  
  
"Freddy and I," she corrected.  
  
"Um, yeah. Freddy and I were just talking about this. I was planning on asking Ellie. Why?"  
  
"Oh. I have bad news for you Zack. I mean, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Ellie is going to the Winter Ball with that eighth grader, Dave." She frowned and looked at the floor. I felt my face turn hot, and my fists clenched together.  
  
"Are you okay?" Summer put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Wanna go to the Ball with me, Summer?" I knew she liked me. On a count of, she told Freddy, and Freddy, well of course, he told me.  
  
Her face lit up like it was Christmas. "Sure! I'll call you later for the arrangements. Bye Zack! Bye Freddy!" She walked away with a million-watt smile. Looking like she had won the lottery.  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
"...And that's basically it." I looked at her. She stared at me as if I had five heads. I reached up, touching my head, making sure I still had one.  
  
"W-w-w-w-WHAT?! That's why you didn't talk to me for like a month! Because of what Summer told you?! And you're d-d-dating HER. She's a liar! I can't believe this shit. Oh My God. Fuck. I swear, I'll knock her face in...I'll fuc-" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" I had a pretty good idea, well, at least I was hoping it was that.  
  
"Well, I, uh, you see..."  
  
A/N: I wrote a bit longer this time. I'll update tomorrow. Thank you especially to MovieFan747. Your reviews make me happy. Heh. I LOVE your new story. And I wanna know what happens, lol. I'm such a sap.  
  
3 Ellie. 


	4. Kisses and Clues

Chapter 4 - Kisses And Clues.  
  
Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Please stop reviewing saying how much of a Mary-Sue it is. Because it is... That's what I intended it to be. I still have no idea where this story is going. But, I pretty much have what I want to be the ending.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-------------  
  
"Why do you care so much?" I had a pretty good idea, well, at least I was hoping it was that.  
  
"Well, I, uh, you see..."  
  
"What? Just say it."  
  
"Remember what happened after that?" I continued, "I was dared to kiss you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I sighed. 'Didn't you get the point yet?' I asked myself. "Well, I've always thought about it since then."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's try it." He simply stated.  
  
"What?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.  
  
"Let's kiss."  
  
"I'll kiss you, if you want me to kiss you, but you-you go out wit-"  
  
"Shut up..." He got off the beanbag chair, and sat next to me on the floor, and he kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had in my life. I kissed a lot of boys, but this was different. It was one that you know you'll remember. That one little kiss turned into a make out session, right there, on my bedroom floor.  
  
I heard a knock.  
  
I stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The knock was at my door.  
  
"Shit..." I whispered.  
  
"Ellie? You have guests. Can we come in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Come kiss. I mean, COME IN!" I corrected myself.  
  
Zack laughed nervously, and retreated back to the beanbag chair.  
  
My mom entered my room followed by Summer and Katie.  
  
"Hey you guys." Katie came and sat down on the floor next to me. Summer just frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Sum?' Katie asked.  
  
"Ellie, your room..." She frowned again.  
  
"What about it?" I laughed, typical Summer.  
  
"It's so disorganized. Look at your books; they're just splattered on the floor. I looked at the books, and they were in a considerably neat pile near my desk.  
  
"Oh Summer..." I shook my head, still laughing.  
  
-Katie POV-  
  
When we walked into Ellie's room. Ellie was sitting on the floor, and Zack was sitting on the beanbag chair. Except something was different. I could feel it in the air. I looked at Ellie, her hair was slightly messy, and her cheeks were slightly flushed. I looked at Zack. He had that boyish grin, he always had after he done something wonderful. Like get an A on his Chemistry test, or sometimes after he kissed Summer, or...HOLY SHIT. He kissed Ellie! He couldn't have. He can't do that to Summer. He wouldn't do that to Summer. He can't break up with her. Just like what Freddy had done to me...  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
"Freddy, do you love me?" I asked while we were lying on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled.  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Katie, we need to talk..." He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
There were no other four words in the English language that I hated more.  
  
"I think we should see other people," he said as he sat up.  
  
"What?!" I bolted up. I was in shock.  
  
"I like someone else."  
  
"You like someone else? That's the stupidest reason I ever heard. We're not eight anymore, Freddy. You're seventeen. Grow the fuck up." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I stormed out of his room, out of his house, and ran back to my house.  
  
I called Ellie, and started crying more.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ellie...its Katie."  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
"Well, I better go downstairs, and set the table." Mrs. Taylor said while walking towards the door.  
  
"Please, let me help you, Mrs. Taylor." Summer said with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"Why thank you, Summer."  
  
"Mom, what are we having?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
Ellie laughed. Her mom always set the table, even for pizza.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor and Summer walked out of Ellie's bedroom.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" I asked, getting up and sitting on Ellie's bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked me. I noticed she got nervous She constantly touches her hair when she's nervous.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Look at you two." They look at each other and I continued talking, "You're touching you're hair. And Zack, oh Zack. Well beside the massive amount of lip gloss on your lips, and that grin, you're pretty much your normal self." I said, while laughing at them.  
  
Zack quickly wiped his lips.  
  
"We didn't do anything." He said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, keep believing that. So, you're gonna break her heart. She really loves you, Zack. You should hear her in the hallways. But, you obviously have feeling for Ellie. So..."  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know..."  



	5. Hugs and Other Things

Chapter 5 - Shakespeare is For Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.  
  
Author's Note: This is pretty much a boring chapter, and I don't like it that much. The next chapter will have Marta in it. My brother got the new Spiderman game for PS2, and I've been listening to the sounds in it. That game makes me dizzy. Oh yeah, where is Scotland on the map? I was looking for it, and I can't find it. Hmm...  
  
----  
  
-Ellie's POV-  
  
I woke up late this morning. I got dressed as fast as I could. I was fifteen minutes late to English. When I walked into the room everyone was paired up already, and working on their projects.  
  
"Tardiness is unacceptable, Miss Taylor," Mrs. Trecher tapped her pencil on her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Trecher. It'll never happen again." I said as I handed her my late slip.  
  
-Zack's POV-  
  
I was sitting at my seat, playing with my pen because Ellie hadn't shown up to class yet.  
  
"Isn't that my pen?" I heard a familiar voice.  
  
I looked up and smiled. It was Ellie. She smiled back, and sat down at her desk in front of me. She turned around so she could face me.  
  
"What are we gonna do our project on?" I asked.  
  
"We have to do something Shakespeare related right? So, I was thinking maybe we could act out a scene from Macbeth or Othello...?" She suggested.  
  
"Well, the only play I know lines from is Romeo and Juliet. But, I could study up, and learn." I admitted.  
  
"Shakespeare is very hard to memorize, especially for a teenager boy who can't get his mind off of playing guitar, and his girlfriend." She laughed.  
  
'And you,' I thought to myself. I laughed, "yeah, I guess."  
  
"So Romeo and Juliet." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah." This kind of small talk made me nervous.  
  
We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until the bell rang.  
  
"See ya in Chem, Zack." I waved but she was already out the door.  
  
-Ellie's POV-  
  
I ran to Film Review to I could talk to Katie, but she wasn't in the room yet. The late bell rang, and she's still not in class. A couple minutes later, Katie bursts into the classroom, giggling uncontrollably. She practically runs to me.  
  
"Me and Freddy got back together. He bought me flowers and said 'I love you' for the first time in forever, and said that there was no one else for him. Isn't that sweet?" She had a big smile on her face, and her cheeks were flushed. I don't think I've ever seen her THIS happy. "So, what's with you and Zack?"  
  
"Nothing's 'with' us, Kat."  
  
"Yah, sure." She practically spit in my eye.  
  
"Kattttt, I don't want Freddy drool on my face!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She put her hands up like she was surrendering.  
  
After class, Katie decided she wanted to walk me to Chemistry. When we got to my Chemistry class, Zack was standing outside.  
  
"Hey Ellie. Can I talk to you?" he looked at Katie, "...alone?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Katie, I'll see you at lunch, kay?"  
  
She nodded her head and went off to talk to some of her friends who were nearby.  
  
-Zack's POV-  
  
I pulled her away from the door.  
  
"What'd you wanna tell me?" She was looking me right in the eye. I forgot about what I was going to tell her, and I hugged her for a long time. I don't know why I did; I just liked the feeling of having her there, in my arms. She pulled away first.  
  
"What was that for?" She stood there, looking at me.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"Come on, let's go to class." We walked into the room, and sat down at our seats.  
  
-Ellie's POV-  
  
In the middle of class, there was a knock on the door. Our teacher, Mr. Trask, opened it. It was Summer.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Trask." Summer said, with the pleasant smile she always had on when she spoke to teachers.  
  
"Good morning, Summer. How can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your students for just one second."  
  
"Why sure. Which one?"  
  
"Ellie Taylor." She glared at me.  
  
"Ellie, you're excused." Mr. Trask said before he went back to the lesson.  
  
-Outside the classroom-  
  
"Hey Summer, what's up?" I asked. I honestly had no clue what she wanted to say to me.  
  
"I see everything, got that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was truly confused.  
  
"I saw you hugging Zack before third period. I have eyes everywhere, Ellie. Just watch it."  
  
"It was a hug, Summer! And besides, he hugged me!"  
  
"Hugs lead to other things." She stated.  
  
"Ya know what...I have to get to class." I started to walk away, but she pulled my arm.  
  
"Remember what I said, Ellie." I turned to face her.  
  
"Are you saying that you want me to stay away from Zack? Because if that's what you're saying, then I think it's pure bullshit, and I certainly won't listen to you."  
  
"No, no, no. Ellie, you've got it all wrong. I just don't want you hanging around Zack AS MUCH. Like yesterday, he was in your room, with no supervision." She tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Summer, we were doing a project. We're seventeen! We don't need supervision! Ugh!" I walked back into class. 


	6. Shakespeare is For Lovers

Chapter 6 - Shakespeare is For Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, except the ten bucks in my pocket and the clothes on my back.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. It was Fourth of July weekend. It was really fun. I love watching the fireworks every year. I saw Spiderman 2 also. I've always loved Tobey Maguire, every since he was in Pleasantville, and probably before that, but I have a bad memory. Yeah. He's beautiful, and his acting skills are amazing.  
  
Anyway, on with the story...  
  
----------  
  
-Freddy's POV-  
  
"Dude, you're doing a scene from Romeo & Juliet? HA! I thought I had it bad, I have to be Macbeth or some dude, and die."  
  
"Freddy, Romeo AND Juliet BOTH die at the end of the play. But we're not doing that scene. Here," Zack handed me his book. "This is the one we're doing. Where they first meet."  
  
"Ohhhh. But wait, they kiss in this scene." I peered over the book.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I saw Zack shrug.  
  
"Let me get this straight." I drummed with my pencils on my lap. "You hardly ever kiss Summer in public, and she's your girlfriend. But you're gonna make out with Ellie in front of your whole English class.  
  
"We're not going to make out, Freddy. It's a kiss-."  
  
"Two." I corrected.  
  
"Two kisses. That's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Yeah, man. Okay. Do what you want."  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
I walked into English, late as usual. A couple of groups had already performed, from what I could see. As soon as I sat down, Marta threw a piece of paper in my face.  
  
"I changed my mind." She stated.  
  
"Um, about what?" I asked her.  
  
"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Never again. I'm never working with you ever again!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Anyway. We're going to join Ellie and Zack on their performance because they need two extra people. Their grade is our grade. So don't screw this up. You only have like one line. You're Benvolio, and I'm the Nurse."  
  
"What are you gonna operate on someone or something?" I laughed to myself. She flicked my ear.  
  
"Shut up. Learn your line."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There was about five minutes left until the bell rang. The whole scene was about four minutes, so we had time.  
  
"Okay. Next up are Zack, Ellie, Marta, and Freddy." Mrs. Trecher said. I saw Summer come in the back door with a copy of the play in her hand.  
  
"Summer, what are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to make sure that Ellie doesn't try anything." She grinned.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Whatever, just don't make yourself noticeable." I walked away, and went to the front of the room."  
  
I saw Zack take a deep breath before he said his first line.  
  
-No One POV-  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, --  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Zack took Ellie's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
She blushed, and pulled her hand away softly. Ellie turned around, to face the window.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Zack walked closer to her, standing right behind her.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Ellie said, still facing the window.  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
  
They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Zack gently put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Ellie turned around.  
  
"Saints do not move, thought grant for prayers' sake." She looked up at him, staring deeply into his dark brown eyes.  
  
This was it. The first kiss of the scene.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours my sin is purged." Zack leaned in, and kissed Ellie. She pulled away.  
  
Summer cringed.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
  
Give me my sin again." Zack kissed her again, this time, longer. Ellie pulled away and walked around him. She smiled.  
  
"You kiss by the book." They kissed again, and they didn't stop.  
  
Marta stood there waiting to say her line. Freddy was on the verge of laughter. Summer was fuming.  
  
"NO! THIS IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" That didn't stop them from kissing.  
  
"Summer? Summer, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Trecher asked her.  
  
The bell rang. Ellie and Zack pulled apart, and smiled at each other.  
  
Little did they know what was coming for them. 


	7. Ruining The Moment

Chapter 7 - Ruining The Moment  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing.  
  
Author's Note: I really hate this chapter. I don't know why though. Maybe because I wrote it in five minutes. Yeah, that's probably it. The next one will surely be interesting.  
  
--  
  
"What exactly is going on here?!" Mrs. Trecher demanded.  
  
"Well, I, um, finished my Chemistry test early, and I decided to come see the plays, and how they turned out." Summer smiled, but I knew it was just an act.  
  
Mrs. Trecher's face lightened. "Well, you should've told me, Summer." She turned and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Zack, I thought you loved me. And you kiss HER. She's so - ZACK. LOOK AT ME." Summer yelled. Inside, I was laughing, but outside, I had to remain calm and serious.  
  
"Summer, I don't want to talk about this now." Zack spoke quietly. Summer went off.  
  
"I should go. Call me later?" He nodded his head, and I walked out of the room.  
  
--  
  
After school, I was putting my stuff in my locker.  
  
"Hey." I jumped, and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Zack. It's just you. You scared me." I felt myself blush.  
  
"Sorry. So, um..."  
  
"What? You can tell me anything. You know that." I assured him  
  
"You wanna come over?" He said, in a very low voice.  
  
"Yeah sure. I just gotta go home and change. Okay?"  
  
He nodded his head, and walked in the opposite direction. I walked out of the school, into the bright sunlight. I got into my car, and drove home. Once I home, I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, I dried my hair as fast as I could with the blow dryer, and went to my closet to find something decent to wear.  
  
"Holy shit! Why am I such a fucking fuss over clothes?" I wondered out loud. After a few minutes of searching, I finally picked out a pair of jeans, a green and yellow striped T-shirt, and green converse. I combed my hair, put some lip-gloss on, and I was on my way.  
  
-Zack POV-  
  
I was sitting on my bed when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Ellie casually stood in my doorway, as if she hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Hey." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey. Come on in." I opened the door, and she stepped inside. "Let's go upstairs and listen to some music or something." I suggested. She nodded her head, and we headed towards my bedroom.  
  
"What do you feel like listening to?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know.." She headed towards my c.d. rack. "Hey, can I burn a copy of Ramones Mania? I kinda broke mine." She giggled.  
  
"Sure. Just don't keep it. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"Yeah? Well, maybe I won't give it back." She jumped on top of me and we both landed on the bed.  
  
"Why not?" I pouted.  
  
"Because.." She slightly whispered. Our faces were about an inch apart.  
  
"You're really light ya know. How much do you weigh?" 'Oh fuck, great way to ruin a moment, Zack.' I thought to myself.  
  
"107." She mumbled as she got off of me, and walked towards the window, then to my bedroom door.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" She stopped. I got off the bed, and walked towards Ellie.  
  
"Freddy and Katie are here." She continued walking to the stairs, and eventually, down them. 


End file.
